


Can I hold your hand?

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sweet, college age steve and bucky, couple of curse words, hand holding, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is walking around target waiting for his prescription to be ready. When a good looking brunette comes up to him asking if he could hold his hand because his ex is nearby, and he doesn't want to be seen alone. Seems legit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a month ago. I actually wrote this one before my Parent AU fic. I'm kind of stumped on where to go with my [Stucky Parent Fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063300/chapters/9144997)
> 
>  So I decided to post this one. I hope you like it. All mistakes are my own.

Steve was wandering around Target waiting for his asthma medicine to be ready for pickup. Only a few people wandered about the store on this quiet Monday evening. To kill time Steve wandered up and down the different aisles. Looking at things he didn’t really need. He didn’t even notice he was being followed and watched. Steve was in the paper towel section when this extremely good looking brunette comes up to him with a frantic expression. 

* * *

 

Bucky was wandering around Target just for something to do. He was in the Men’s body wash section when he saw the cutest guy at the pharmacy. The guy he saw was a good few inches shorter than him and skinny as hell. He had a mop of blond hair that was parted to the right side. His eyes were so blue and lips were so pink. He was wearing a gray sweater with blue pants and a pair of black vans. The guy headed down the aisle next to Bucky and he decided to follow the tiny blonde. The little guy didn’t notice him following him. Bucky was thinking of ways to approach the blonde beauty. After a couple of aisles Bucky had an idea. The worst thing the guy could do was tell him to fuck off because he doesn’t swing that way.He took a deep breathe and made his way towards the blonde man. 

* * *

 

“I know this is going to sound weird but, Will you hold hands with me?”

Steve stared at him with a bewildered expression.

The brunette continued “I just saw my ex with his new boyfriend and I don’t want to be seen here alone.”

“I’m desperate.” The brunette gave Steve a pleading look.

Steve is still trying to process that this good looking guy wants to hold hands with him. He assesses the man in front of him he has shaggy dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes with some stubble on his face. He’s wearing a red plaid button up with a white t-shirt underneath and a worn jean jacket. His jeans fit him rather nicely in certain places and worn black combat boots. All Steve can do is nod dumbly. The attractive brunette just beams at Steve and takes his hand. Steve takes note of how warm and soft Bucky’s hands are, should have really put lotion on mine Steve thinks. 

As they start walking the brunette looks down at Steve, “By the way I’m Bucky.” 

“I'm Steve,” he says shyly. 

“Nice to meet you Stevie,” Bucky winks at Steve. 

Steve just smiles and looks down at his feet. This can’t possibly be happening.

* * *

 

Bucky can’t believed it that the blonde said yes to holding his hand. He loved the way Steve’s hand fit in his own. His hands were a little on the rough side but that didn’t matter. Bucky just hope he didn’t catch on that there in fact no ex-boyfriend. They walked in comfortable silence. 

* * *

 

After 30 minutes of going up and down different aisles holding hands. Steve is starting to get a little suspicious. They make their way towards the toy section and Steve notices no one is around. The store is dead. Steve can’t help but smile to himself. That smooth motherfucker. He shakes his head and looks at his watch his medicine should be ready for pick up now. Steve clears his throat, “Umm... could we head back towards the pharmacy I need to pick up my medication before the pharmacy closes”.

“Sure thing sweetheart.” 

They make their way back to the pharmacy, Steve and Bucky head up to the counter still holding hands. 

Steve tells the pharmacist he’s here to pick up his medication.

“Steven I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!” The pharmacist says with delight.

Steve chuckles and shrugs, “Its kind of new.”

“Well, you two look absolutely adorable together!” The pharmacist fawns over them.

They both give her timid smiles.

Steve smiles shyly at Bucky, “I need both hands to pay.”

“Oh,sorry.” Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand and waits for Steve to pay.

Steve smiles at that. Steve grabs his medication and makes his way towards the exit with Bucky in tow. When they get outside Bucky makes a grab for his hand again.

Before he could he could reach it Steve says, “There is no ex-boyfriend is there?”

Bucky chuckles and smiles sheepishly he scratches the back of his head. “No, I just wanted a reason to talk to you. You're really cute.”

Steve stares at him with a shocked expression. He thinks I’m cute what is going on.

“Wow,I don’t know how to respond to that.” Steve rubs the side of his head. “Thats a new one no one has ever called me cute before. Much less wanting to hold hands with me.”

“Well, they’re obviously blind.” Bucky says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Steve just snorts at that and looks down at the ground.

“So you got any place to be right now? There’s a really good pizza joint down the street,” Bucky bites his lip anxiously awaiting Steve’s reply.

Steve gives Bucky a big smile, “Sure why not.”

“Great! Can I hold your hand?” Bucky asks shyly shuffling his feet.

Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and they make their way to the pizza place. Steve can’t believe this is happening he hadn’t expected his Monday to end up like this holding hands with a ridiculously good looking guy who thought he was cute. Things were looking up. They make their way into the pizza shop where they end up staying until closing time talking about anything and everything. As they exit the pizza place they both just stare at each other.

“So which way do you live?” Bucky asks.

“I’m that way,” Steve gestures to their right.

“Oh, I’m the other way.”

“I guess this is goodbye.” Steve replies not really wanting this night to end.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies solemnly.

“Can I see you again?” Steve asks shyly.

“I would really like that.” Bucky says happily.

Steve puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a pen. He grabs Bucky’s arm and writes down his number.

“Call me to let me know you got home okay.”

“Can I see your pen?” Steve hands Bucky the pen. Bucky then grabs Steve’s hand and writes down his phone number.

“You call me to let me know you got home okay.” 

Steve can’t help grin at that.

He gives Bucky one last parting wave. They start walking in the opposite direction. Steve stops walking and decides to be bold. He starts walking back to where he and Bucky parted.

“BUCKY WAIT!!” Steve yells. 

Bucky stops walking and turns around with a concerned expression. Only to be surprised by Steve walking like a man on a mission. Bucky is about to say something when Steve grabs him by his jean jacket and kisses him with all his might. All Bucky can do is hold on to Steve’s tiny waist. The kiss was soft and sweet. Steve couldn’t get over how soft Bucky’s lips were.

After a few seconds they part. Bucky is looking a little dazed as he touches his fingers to his lips. Steve is moving his lips together to savor Bucky’s taste. 

“Goodnight Bucky.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

Steve watches Bucky walk until he becomes a tiny figure. He smiles to himself just maybe this could be something.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos mean a lot to me. Let me know if you liked it or didn't like it, and how I can improve my writing skills. 
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)


End file.
